


Anticipation

by mindabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, rs_games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with Mandrakes would have been more comfortable than seeing Sirius for the first time since <i>that thing</i> on the train and having to pretend that nothing had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta, [](http://elizassecret.livejournal.com/profile)[elizassecret](http://elizassecret.livejournal.com/). MWPP, Lily, and the Hogwarts Express all belong to JKR. Thanks to those who organized [](http://rs-games.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_games](http://rs-games.livejournal.com/). This was a pinch hit I did for round one for team MWPP—finally getting around to posting it here.

**Title:** Anticipation  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Playing with Mandrakes would have been more comfortable than seeing Sirius for the first time since _that thing_ on the train and having to pretend that nothing had changed.  
 **Prompt:** "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." -Oscar Wilde  
 **Genre(s):** Romance/fluff  
 **Notes:** Thanks to my fabulous beta, [](http://elizassecret.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizassecret**](http://elizassecret.livejournal.com/). MWPP, Lily, and the Hogwarts Express all belong to JKR. Thanks to those who organized [](http://rs-games.livejournal.com/profile)[**rs_games**](http://rs-games.livejournal.com/). This was a pinch hit I did for round one for team MWPP—finally getting around to posting it here.

 

Remus' head bumped against the window with each sway and rock of the train. He loved to watch the scenes that rushed by. Rolling hills dotted with sheep and the purple haze of heather, trees bursting with the first leaves of spring gave way to towns. Back gardens with lines of washing hung to dry zoomed by and then, old factories blackened with soot seemed to rumble past—his trip to school in reverse.

He pressed his cheek against the cool glass and smiled. He was headed off to Peter's on holiday, having successfully avoided a visit to Uncle Gordon's. He had twenty-seven days until the next transformation. Sirius and James were chasing down the food trolley and would no doubt return with enough food for twenty.

And this morning everything had changed. He'd been watching Sirius, as he was wont to do. He managed to see all of the good bits, like Sirius stretching sleepily as he sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair. He was _very_ good at it and he was never caught.

That is, until this morning. Remus had always imagined that were he caught, there would be stammering and excuses and Sirius would know and then there would be general awkwardness and discomfort. Sirius caught him, to be sure. But what he did was _watch Remus back_.

The compartment door slid open and he turned to tell who ever it was to bugger off, as was his job while James and Sirius accomplished their mission, and Peter attempted to convince Pratima Singh to go with him to dinner during the holiday.

"Moony." Sirius tumbled in to the compartment, his arms spilling over with pumpkin pasties and sweets. "Where's Wormtail?"

"Not back yet."

"Oh." Sirius laid the food on the seat across from Remus and sat down next to him. Sirius didn't seem to know where to look. He finally settled on the floor and Remus moved his thigh an inch so that he could feel the warmth of Sirius' leg next to his.

"Hungry?" he asked, gesturing at the pile of food.

Sirius moved his knee and their legs touched. "I...that is, holiday's a whole week. Maybe we could have dinner or something. Prongs is going to Diagon Alley with Lily on Wednesday. Nothing else to do, so maybe I could come by on Wednesday."

"Yeah, maybe." Remus pressed his thigh against Sirius' and he wished he could play it cool, but a grin he was certain was quite daft played on his lips. It was more than small consolation that Sirius looked equally daft as he moved his hand to squeeze Remus' thigh, making his stomach flip. He turned his head and leaned close enough to see each of Sirius' eyelashes.

Sirius bit down on his bottom lip and stared at Remus' mouth. He leaned closer.

The compartment door banged open.

"You'll never guess! Guess what I just saw!" James burst in to the compartment, grinning and loaded down with what must have been the entire contents of the food trolley. Sirius jerked his hand away and Remus shifted so that their legs were no longer touching. " _And_ look what I've nicked from the trolley." Despite never having wanted for anything, James loved to try and snap up things for free.

"As we'll never guess, why don't you tell us?" Sirius said and Remus wondered how James could miss the strained tone in his voice.

"Our little Peter talking to the lovely Miss Singh. She said she'd go with him to dinner. Heard it with my own two ears, taking her out next Wednesday, he is," James announced with the air of a parent whose child had just received full marks on his NEWTS.

Remus thought that was very good news indeed. "Oh. That is good news, wouldn't you say, Padfoot?"

"I should say so, yes. Good news."

Remus reached over to the spread of food and took a bite of the best pumpkin pasty he'd ever had in his life.

*****

Peter frowned into the mirror, fiddling with his fringe. He'd used some tonic he'd pinched from his sister, combed his hair half a dozen different ways, and it was still the same, wavy, dirty-blond hair that pretty well looked like Peter no matter what.

"You look fine, Wormtail. You know, you've met before and she didn't agree to go to dinner with you thinking you'd look like someone else by tonight."

Peter stared at him incredulously.

"Uh, not quite what I meant. I mean, she must like you, fancy you, or she wouldn't have said yes. Relax."

"You really think so, Moony?"

"Course I do."

Peter gave his tortured locks one last pat and moved away from the mirror.

Remus grabbed his own comb and, with his best effort at appearing casual, took Peter's place. He sighed. He had the feeling that no matter what he did he'd have the same results as Peter.

He didn't have a bad face. Nice eyes, he could admit to that. Thank goodness he'd inherited his father's lips and nose. Chin could be a bit stronger – that had always bothered him. His light brown hair had grown out a bit. It was shaggy and fell across his face in a decent way. Not as good as Sirius', but no where near as bad as James'.

He straightened his robes and jutted out his chin at the mirror. And there, on his chin, just where his jaw began, was a spot. Not a little, maybe-no-one-will-notice-spot, but a bright red, grotesque, pulsing monster the size of a bubotuber.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's...Wormtail, help. You _have_ to help me!"

Peter dashed to his side. "What's the matter?"

"A spot. I have a spot. You're the best at the charm, get rid of it. Now."

Peter laughed. "A spot? All that over a spot?"

"Just do away with it for me. I always muck it up." Remus breathed deeply. He'd managed to stay fairly calm all afternoon. Luckily, Peter had been so excited about his evening that if Remus had been distracted or behaving unusually, he hadn't noticed. Until now.

"What's up, Moony? You _are_ just going out with Padfoot, aren't you?" Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am." Remus felt heat flood his face. "I just, I just don't fancy going to Diagon Alley with a bloody great, painful spot on my face. Erm, never know who you may run into."

"Mmmhmmm, and who do you _hope_ to run into?" He bounced on the balls of his feet as if he were the possessor of a spectacular secret.

"No one. Please, Wormtail?"

Peter smiled at him and raised his wand to his chin. Remus felt a warm tingling, as if he'd pressed a hot cloth to his skin.

"There you are. No need to worry now about whoever you're not planning to bump into."

He tilted his chin to the mirror. It still wasn't as angular as he'd like, but all that remained of the disfiguring boil was a small pink mark.

"Boys," Peter's Dad called. "Your friends are here."

"Friends?" Remus asked. "Pratima's not coming here first, is she?"

"No. I'm going round to collect her."

They took the stairs two at a time. Sirius stood in the doorway. He gave Remus an apologetic little smile. Behind him stood James, with a broad grin on his face.

Sirius shrugged almost imperceptibly and stepped inside.

"'Lo Moony. Wormtail. James is with me."

"See that," Remus said. "Hiya James. What's happened to Lily?" He felt like a deflated balloon.

"Apparently some relation of hers has lumbago." Sirius huffed.

"What?"

James looked at Sirius as if he were off his nut. "She had to go with her Mum and sister because her Aunt had a baby."

Sirius scratched his head. "Well, that makes more sense."

"Was right broken up about it before. Wasn't I, Padfoot? But sensible thing is, look at the bright side. This way I get to spend the evening with two of my best mates." He looped an arm over Peter's shoulder. "Guess you're the only one going on a proper date tonight. Good on you, Wormtail."

"Looks like it." Remus ran his hand over his chin.

*****

Peter's snores could rattle the rafters, but he was an incredibly light sleeper. Remus forced himself to try and lie still, afraid his tossing and turning would wake his slumbering friend. But the effort just made him feel all the more twitchy.

Playing with Mandrakes would have been more comfortable than seeing Sirius for the first time since _the thing_ on the train and having to pretend that nothing had changed.

He was certain he'd been a spectacular failure at the ruse, anyway. As much as he roasted James about being dense, he wasn't really and he knew them both too well not to notice. But James hadn't said a word, and that made Remus think that Sirius had told him. What he would have told him, Remus couldn't begin to imagine. 'Moony looked at me and then I sat next to him on the train and then you came in and he ate a pasty.' No, on second thought, he'd probably not said anything.

The best part of his entire evening had been when James had gone to the loo during dinner, and Remus had gathered his courage and slid his chair next to Sirius'.

He had been rather proud of himself when he reached under the table and squeezed Sirius' hand and said, "I'm _really_ sorry about Lily's aunt."

"Me, too." Sirius' fingers had been so warm around his, and he'd smiled just as he had on the train and Remus felt like he'd just kicked off on his broom.

Remus lifted his head and glanced at Peter. He was on the bed, and Remus was on the floor in a sleeping bag. There were at least six feet between them, and Remus could be very, very quiet.

" _Me, too," Sirius whispered. He squeezed Remus' hand and leant close. If Remus moved just an inch, he could press his lips against Sirius'._

Remus slid his hand into his pyjamas.

_Sirius was the one to move, he didn't kiss him, but pressed his cheek against Remus' in a gesture almost more intimate than a kiss. The pub noise became an indistinct buzz in his ears and it was just the two of them. Remus pulled back to look into Sirius' smoky grey eyes, and not looking away for a moment, brushed his lips over Sirius', in a first gentle kiss._

_Sirius sighed and kissed back, his lips parting, his tongue sliding, like a jolt of magic, past Remus' lips._

Remus bit his lip. He'd moaned aloud. His cock was hard and throbbing in his hand. Just the thought of kissing Sirius was nearly enough to bring him off. He wet his fingers at the tip, and then slid his hand down his length.

_Remus groaned, but it was swallowed by the noise of the pub. Sirius had let go of Remus' hand, and was caressing his thigh. Remus rolled his hips, his arousal building. Sirius finally grasped Remus' cock through his robes and began to stroke. One, two three times, and Remus was calling out his name and coming in his hand while Sirius looked at him with an air of wonder and murmured, "Yes, come for me, Moony."_

Remus squeezed his cock, catching as much of the mess as he could. He opened his mouth with a sigh of relief when he heard Peter snore. He grabbed the pants he had taken off just an hour earlier and wiped up his hand and stomach.

Four more days.

*****

They were on the downward slope toward NEWTS. The tension was building to breaking point. Seventh Years could routinely be seen pacing and muttering in the hallways and Madam Pomfrey was kept hopping with the consequences of poorly-made, home-brewed Pepper-Up Potions.

Before, they'd always had something to distract them – when they were younger the silliest of pranks kept them going for days, then the Animagus project, and then the map. Now it seemed that there was nothing but the reality of exams and impending adulthood.  
  
Remus had a distraction, but it was far from _easing_ his tension.

He paused on the landing in front of the dormitory. James and Sirius were talking and he heard his name.

"I'd say Moony can do better than that." Sirius' tone was indignant.

"Have someone in mind for him?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"Who?"

"You don't know her."

"I know everyone you know, Padfoot." Remus could see James' foot as he flopped onto his bed.

"Some things you don't know, Prongs."

"I hate it when you try to be mysterious."

"You hate it when you don't know everything."

"Then he must lead a miserable existence." Remus stepped into the room. "Where's Peter?" Remus looked around the room as if he might be hiding under a bed or a chair. He was so seldom anywhere without James.

"He's off with Pratima. Prongs here, was bemoaning our collective girlfriendless state."

"I see. Again?"

"Yes, again."

"And I take it he had a suggestion for where I might find a girlfriend that you didn't find suitable."

A slow smile spread across Sirius' face. "Quite right. Not right for you at all."

"And you have a better idea?" Remus arched one eyebrow and took a step closer to Sirius.

"Indeed I do." Sirius chuckled and Remus laughed along with him, never looking away from Sirius' eyes.

"You're both mad." James gave them a calculating look. "Don't think I don't know you're talking about something else. If you're plotting something, I _will_ find out and I will get revenge."

"Prongs, I think the pressure's getting to you." Sirius' eyes darted away from Remus for a moment. "I think we all need a distraction. We're too young for all this worry."

"Absolutely. The entire castle needs a distraction." James grinned.

"Something to get everyone outside in the spring air." Sirius nodded.

"Something that could happen this afternoon," Remus added, and the prickly tension that had surrounded him a moment ago melted away.

"I'll go find Peter. You two get some basics." James flashed them a bright smile and dashed out of the dormitory.

"Right. What do we need?" Remus walked to his trunk and grabbed the last of the fireworks that Peter had given him for his birthday. Whatever they would do, it should include fireworks.

"Moony." Sirius' voice was close behind him. "Moony, don't you want to hear my thoughts on who might be better for you than Syrena Salwyn?"

" _That's_ who he had in mind?" Remus turned and stood up. Sirius was right behind him.

"Forget about her, Moony."

"Yeah, right." Remus reached out and curled his thumb and forefinger around Sirius' fingers.

A light flush of pink coloured Sirius' cheeks. His tongue trailed along his lips, and Remus couldn't look away. Sirius turned his hand and laced their fingers together. Remus tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned forward. This would be his first real kiss.

"Padfoot." A muffled voice came from somewhere in Sirius' robes. Remus forced his eyes open and he felt the tension melt away again, in a very different way.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror.

"What, Prongs?" He glanced up at Remus and rolled his eyes.

"You and Moony get your arses down here. I've found Peter. Tell Moony to bring whatever's left of his fireworks."

"Be right there."

Sirius put the mirror back in his pocket and sighed. Remus smiled and shrugged.

Sirius gathered up a couple of Dung Bombs and the map and started for the door.

"Never been sorry to get his call before."

Remus followed Sirius out of the dormitory. Despite everything, Remus thought that was about the best thing he'd ever heard.

*****

Remus couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning since returning from holiday. Watching Sirius get ready for bed was unbearable. Watching him slip into bed, always with a sweet smile and a mouthed, 'night Moony,' was torture.

Of course, he'd considered going to Sirius' bed in the middle of the night. But sharing a bed when they hadn't even shared a kiss seemed to be coming at it a bit too strong.

He inhaled slowly, trying to think about something other than the way Sirius' stomach looked as he pulled on his pyjama top.

A rustling sound came from across the room, and then the unmistakable sound of a foot hitting the floor. He peeked out of the small gap in his curtains and saw Sirius getting out of bed.

Remus sat bolt upright. Sirius tip-toed to the centre of the room and looked about him, head cocked to one side, listening.

Remus exhaled a shaky breath, and he was already hard at the mere thought that Sirius was coming to his bed.

Another rustling sound, and Peter's curtains parted.

"Padfoot?"

"Bloody h... _what_ Wormtail?"

"What's up your arse? I was just going to ask what you were doing up."

"Loo. What the hell else would I be doing up?

"Right, tell me when you get back. I need it, too."

Sirius turned and walked out of the room.

Remus flopped back on his pillow, clamped his mouth shut, and slid his hand under the waist band of his pyjama bottoms.

*****

_Meet me in the prefects' bath. 8 o'clock. The password is, interestingly enough, Patroclus' heel. Dumbledore has an odd sense of humour. Anyway, meet me there.  
-M _

Remus turned off the taps with a flick of his wand. The room filled with the fragrant steam rising from the foam-filled baths. He paced along the edge, arms dangling awkwardly at his side.

7:58.

James had called a panic-stricken Quidditch practice when Ravenclaw had edged them out of second place by beating Hufflepuff.

7:59

Peter was in detention, and if the look on Filch's face was any indication, he would be for a while.

8:00

Maybe he wasn't coming.

8:01

Remus heard the password being said in the hallway and the door swung open. Sirius pushed it shut and jogged across the slick tile.

He looked almost as nervous as Remus felt.

Remus stood stock still, staring at Sirius. Now that he was allowed to really look, he found himself with an alarming tendency to shortness of breath.

"Hey."

"Hey." Remus bit his bottom lip. He had to look away from Sirius' eyes for a moment.

"C'mere," Sirius said, but he took the final step and placed his hand softly on Remus' shoulder. His hand slid down Remus' arm to circle his wrist.

Remus looked up again, and Sirius was smiling. Remus couldn't resist touching that smile, so he lifted his hand and traced it with his thumb, curling his fingers around Sirius' jaw. It was easy then, to pull Sirius to him and touch their lips together in a kiss.

Sirius' fingers squeezed around his wrist and he cupped Remus' cheek with the other. He was moving his lips, soft and warm, over Remus'. Remus parted his lips and held his breath.

Sirius jerked back.

"What? Sirius..."

"Shhhh. Someone at the door."

A second later, the door burst open and there were James sodding Potter and Peter bloody Pettigrew.

"Brilliant. You haven't started yet!" James called and he strode across the floor.

" _What_?" Remus took another step back, away from Sirius.

"The bath, Moony. The game." James shook his head as if Remus had taken leave of his senses. He stripped off his Quidditch robes and tossed them on the floor.

There was _no way_ Remus could take off his robes now.

"What happened to Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"And detention?" Remus added.

Peter unfastened his robes, more hesitantly than James had, and averted his eyes. "Started to rain and Mrs. Norris got into a niffler's nest. Saw you on the map."

James was already splashing in the water. He lifted a great handful of foam and formed it into a ball. "Bubble Quidditch, anyone?"

"Uh, yeah. Hang on a minute." Sirius sat on a bench. He frowned in concentration, looking at his feet. After a minute, he stood up and yanked his robes over his head without unfastening them. The muscles in his smooth back and broad shoulders rippled as he loped to the side of the bath.

Shrieks of laughter came from the water as Peter leapt in, splashing James. Remus wondered if he might just drown them both.

*****

Remus' hair curled in damp tendrils around his neck, making his pillow damp. They'd stayed in the bath so long that they'd all just fallen into bed when they got back. Once the burning desire to murder Peter and James had subsided, he had to admit he'd quite enjoyed himself --and he'd successfully avoided his History of Magic essay for one more night. He closed his eyes, knowing there was no hope of sleep.

_"C'mere." Sirius ran both hands up and down Remus' arms and stepped so close that their chests were touching. Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius' hair and pulled him forward until he could rub the tip of his nose against Sirius.' Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus as he dipped his head to plant warm kisses along Remus' jaw. Sirius stepped back and gracefully stripped off his robes and tossed them on the floor. He reached out and unfastened Remus' robes. Then with a quick kiss and a grin, he leapt into the water, sending waves of purple and blue foam across the surface. Remus jumped in after him. His feet had barely hit the floor before Sirius had him in his arms and they were kissing deeply. Sirius slid one hand down and grasped Remus' cock, hand sliding over his slippery skin through the water._

"Ah, _oh_ , Sirius." Remus buried his face in his pillow. He rolled his hips against the mattress as the last waves of his orgasm subsided.

It was bloody well time for drastic action.

*****

"It's been too long since we've pulled any really good pranks." Remus looked from one of his dorm mates faces to the other. They'd all been absorbed in homework, but now each gave him an interested and expectant stare. Perfect.

Peter bit first. "Slytherin?"

"No, no. Slytherin expects it. James, who do we need to shake up a bit?"

James pursed his lips for less than a second, before calling out, "Ravenclaw!"

"Could be a dodgy game. If they reckon it's us, might make them more determined on the pitch." Sirius stroked his chin, his eyes lighting as they always did when he was in the early stages of plotting mischief.

"Ah, but I disagree. We never prank Ravenclaw specifically. No one ever pranks Ravenclaw. So, they'll set to working it out. If it's really good, it will drive them round the bend. They'll be distracted from practice, and hopefully the match."

"I think he's dead on. Brilliant, Moony. I knew there was a reason we keep you around. So, what to do..." James stood and began pacing and Remus smothered a smile.

"Well, what would really put their knickers in a twist?" Remus arranged his face in a manner he hoped was thoughtful.

"What if we put Switching Spells on all the library books? They'll think they've checked out one thing and it will be another." Peter jumped up to join James in his pacing.

"Not bad, Wormtail." Sirius lent back on his bed and propped himself up on his elbow. His hair fell across his shoulder and brushed the line of his jaw. "We need to do something that they'll know is us, but can't prove it." One side of his mouth curved up in a crooked smile.

Remus shook his head. Here was his opening and he'd almost missed it. "We get into their common room."

"And do what?" Peter asked.

"Doesn't matter so much what we do, as long as they have an idea it was us and can't figure out how we did it." Remus felt heat flood his face at the smile Sirius gave him.

"Perfect." James stopped in the middle of the room and Remus sat back on his bed and waited. "The first thing we need to do is surveillance, find out what they have to do to get in. Next, we need to do something that will distract them at least through Saturday when we're in there."

"Think no further, my dim-witted friends," Sirius said. "Emmeline told me they have to answer questions to get in." He paused and raised his eyebrows. "She was sneaking in to see Dorcas all last term."

"And you're just telling us this?" James hurried to Sirius' bed, where Sirius lay looking like the kneazle that swallowed the niffler. Peter was on his heels and Remus' had a sudden sinking feeling.

"Oi, let's not get off-track," Remus interjected. "Padfoot, what was your idea?"

Sirius waved his hand at James and Peter. "Moony's quite right. Priorities. Right? Right. So, I say we come up with some really impossible questions, write them up and leave them about their common room."

James jumped up again, taking his place in the centre of the room. "And, we add in Pete's idea and write them in disappearing ink."

"That wasn't my idea."

"Close enough, Wormtail. Your idea gave me the idea."

"Prongs," Peter said hesitantly. "If the questions disappear, won't that spoil it if they don't find it in time or don't write them down somewhere? Shouldn't it be the opposite? Shouldn't it be appearing ink, so they never know when they'll get a new question?"

"Crikey, that's right clever." Sirius grinned. Peter beamed. James scratched his head. Remus nodded, this was going better than he'd hoped.

"Okay, I see it now." James' face lit with the certainty of a well-spun prank. "We'll need to work out the ink. We don't have everything we'll need in our own potions kits. All right, men. I'm on surveillance. Padfoot, you go to the library and research questions. Moony, you get in to the potions classroom and nick what we'll need. Wormtail, we'll require sustenance. This is going to be a long night. You know what to do."

Sirius bristled at being given orders, as he always did. After a moment of pantomiming indignation, he went to do as James suggested, as he _almost_ always did.

Remus' assignment was perfect. It could be accomplished in minutes, but had the advantage of being easily stretched into hours. Slughorn was not known for working after dinner. His classroom was always empty in the evening and they'd worked out how to get in by fifth year. Someday he'd cotton on and move the store cupboard to his office, but until then they were well stocked. He was probably in and out before Peter had even made it to the kitchen.

The hidden passageway just near the library was also perfect. It was dry and there was a bit more space than in some. And, crucial to his purposes, the stairs were several feet away from the entrance so there was no danger of careening down with one misstep or loss of balance.

Remus felt a slight pang of regret as he pulled the mirror out of his pocket. It was a right shame that James wouldn't know how he'd pinched it.

"Sirius."

"Prongs?"

"No."

"Moony? What the blazes are you doing with Prongs' mirror?"

"Never mind just now. Would you...do you want to meet me in the passageway by the library?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Did you get the potions ingredients? You didn't get caught, did you?"

"Yes and no. I got everything. Slughorn wasn't there."

"Well, _I'm_ not finished."

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, are you coming or not?" Remus raked his hand through his hair. "The whole prank was only –"

"Don't sell yourself short, Moony. The prank is outstanding."

"Well, it's not bloody working right now. Would you please come? "

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll be right there."

Remus huffed and let his hand fall to his side as the mirror went silent.

The ancient door creaked open. Remus squinted at the flash of brightness from the lamps in the hallway.

"Why, Moony. I think I've just sussed it out." He stepped inside and closed the door and Remus' eyes struggled to adjust again to the light from his wand. Sirius' grin was more dazzling than all of that flickering light.

"Worked it out, have you?" Remus' irritation of a moment ago dissolved and he felt a broad smile spread on his face.

"You, my friend, should have been in Slytherin."

Remus threaded his fingers into the hair behind Sirius' ear and pulled him forward. "Someone had to come up with a plan." He pressed his lips to Sirius' in a kiss and poured into it all of the longing and all of the frustration of the past days.

Sirius' hands moved to his back, tracing angles and curves. Remus sighed when Sirius' hands skated over the small of his back. Sirius hummed and did it again and again while they kissed.

"They'll see us on the map." Sirius whispered against his lips.

Remus kissed a spot under Sirius' jaw that had driven him mad for an entire transfiguration lesson. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment, holding it up in front of Sirius.

"No they won't."

"You pinched James' mirror _and_ the map?" Sirius stepped back, which was entirely the wrong direction, but regarded Remus with a combination of respect and desire, a look that Remus felt in his toes.

Remus nodded and his back connected with the rough stone wall. Sirius' mouth was on his and Sirius' body pressed into him. Remus gasped as a warm, slick tongue slid along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to draw it in.

"Mmm." Sirius' sigh sent bolts of arousal through Remus' body as their tongues curled together.

Remus had never touched someone like this before. He'd expected to feel awkward. He'd expected to feel afraid. But this was just Sirius, and as long as Sirius was sighing and their lips and tongues were sliding together, desire and resolution in one, he knew he couldn't do it wrong.

Sirius' hands were at the opening of his robes, fumbling at fastenings and Remus felt a rush of adrenalin and surprise.

"Moony, help. I want to touch you," Sirius gasped between kisses.

Remus moved his hands from Sirius' hips to the front of his robe. He smoothed his fingers over Sirius' chest and flipped his robe open to the waist.

"I meant yours." Sirius moved his kisses along Remus' jaw and to his throat.

"Sirius." Remus gasped for breath. "That feels bloody amazing." He'd had no idea that certain spots on his throat could make his blood pound through his veins like that.

He traced his fingers over the dips and planes of Sirius' chest. Sirius made small sounds and the thought that he was making Sirius gasp and moan was enough to make him dizzy. He brushed his fingers over a nipple and Sirius exhaled sharply, his breath tickling Remus' neck. He did it again and Sirius grabbed him, pulling their bodies together. And this was real, not another fantasy. No one was stopping them and he could touch and kiss and feel Sirius' desire building around him.

"Moony, I didn't think...we should stop, unless...I..." Sirius pulled back just enough for breathing room.

"Do you want to stop?" Remus whispered into Sirius' ear.  
  
"Do –" Sirius' mouth opened in a breath where the word 'you' should have been and his hands kept running up and down Remus' sides.

"I don't want to. I mean stop." Remus shook his head at the look of disappointment in Sirius' eyes. "I _mean_ , I don't want to stop."

"Oh. Good."

Sirius pushed him back up against the wall, leaning his entire body into him. Remus tilted his head and pulled Sirius down so he could kiss around his mouth. He nipped at Sirius' bottom lip, tugging it between his while Sirius caressed his arse.

Remus was harder than he'd ever been. He ground against Sirius' thigh, desperate for something more, but not wanting to step back or stop kissing long enough to get it. Sirius knew, or wanted it too, because he shifted his body so that they were flush against each other, and Remus felt the first press of Sirius' erection against his.

"Ah, _yes_." In all the fantasies, in every detail he'd pictured, he'd never imagined that just pressing his body against Sirius' would feel so good.

"Yeah." Sirius panted, their mouths sliding against each other in sloppy kisses.

Remus held on tightly to Sirius as they moved in time to each other's pulse. It was an unbelievable thing—that he was allowed to touch Sirius, allowed to feel him start to move erratically, to hear Sirius' breath quicken and feel his heart pounding against his own chest until Sirius was moaning his name.

"Sirius, god, you just..." Every muscle from Remus' thighs to his stomach tightened and his skin flooded with heat. _Sirius had come._ He'd made Sirius come. Sirius' arms wrapped more tightly around him and he felt his own orgasm crash over him in a wave.

His head came to rest on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius rubbed his cheek against Remus' hair and they slumped together against the wall.

"Mmm, Moony."

"That was –"

"Worth the wait?"

Sirius muttered, _Evanesco_ , and Remus felt the sticky wetness vanish.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't waiting anymore."

"I noticed." Sirius kissed him, gentle and tender.

"We should probably go and finish that research." Remus said, his voice breathy and soft, when they finally broke the kiss.

"It is an inspired prank, Moony. But, in case _you_ hadn't noticed, I never did get your bloody robes open."

"I noticed."

Remus slid his hands across Sirius' still bare chest and let his eyes flutter closed when Sirius leaned in to kiss him again.

"That's really not fair, you know."

Coming up with questions to stump Ravenclaws could take all night, but eventually Peter and James _would_ come looking. James would be livid that his cherished mirror was missing.

Sirius' fingers began to work their way under his robes.

He knew that to stay here any longer would mean coming up with complex excuses or being found out by their friends and the History of Magic essay was one day closer to being overdue, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I see your point, Padfoot. After all, fair is fair."


End file.
